witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew's Wardrobe
Matt is the Fairy of Fire and the Red Ranger, so as such many of his outfits are themed red, orange, and black. Note: Matt's Alternate Outfits have model sheets. M = Matt List of Matt's outfit Civilian Matt's everyday outfit is a red t-shirt, sand brown shirts, and black flip flops. Boys and Girls Club Matt is a baseball player, for practice he wears a red hooded shirt with a baseball in the middle and orange sweat pants. His shoes alternate from black baseball cleats to black baseball slides. Dance: Formals His outfit is a red cowboy shirt with an orange designs on the shirt and blue pants. Matt is wearing a orange cowboy hat on his head. He also wears orange cowboy boots. Dance: Casual His casual dance outfit is a red and black jacket with red shorts and sandals the same color. Pajamas His season 1-2 pajamas are a light red long sleeve shirt with a baseball with wings in the middle. His pants are hot red sweatpants. X-Men His X-Men uniform is a red and orange tank top bodysuit, due to him having fire-based powers. He also has gold boots with flames on them. Baseball Matt.JPG|Matthew the Baseball Player Alternate Outfits First Day of School His first alternate outfit is a red t-shirt with orange sleeves, purple shorts, and blue sandals. Alternate Outfit #2 His second alternate outfit is a camoflague cap, red t-shirt with white letters that are vertically up his shirt, white shorts, and white sandals. Alternate Outfit #3 His third alternate outfit is a red tank top with a blue swirl, light brown shorts, and orange vans. Alternate Outfit #4 His fourth alternate outfit is a red t-shirt with gray trimming, blue jeans, and light brown boots. Alternate Outfit #5 His fifth alternate outfit is a red cowboy hat, red t-shirt with black trimming, sand brown shorts with blue pockets, and camoflague colored crocs. Alternate Outfit #6 His sixth alternate outfit is a white and gray cap with a letter B on it worn backwards, a red t-shirt with white letters that spell "Magnolia Panthers", white shorts with black pockets, and camoflague sandals. Alternate Outfit #7 His seventh alternate outfit is a salmon long-sleeved shirt, an orange belt, red pants, and orange sandals. The other witch club kids have recolored versions of this outfit, except one comes with gloves. (I Believe In Happy Endings) Alternate Outfit #8 His eighth alternate outfit is a red short-sleeved jacket with red and orange patches, a yellow long-sleeved shirt underneath, red shorts, and brown Chaco sandals with white straps. The other witch club kids have recolored versions of this outfit, except none wear the same shoes and one version comes with gloves. (Culture Clash) Stage Outfit His ninth alternate outfit is a red tank top that has an orange flame on it, black and silver wristbands, black jeans with rips in the knees, and red sandals with orange sandals. He also wears a black fingerless glove on one hand. M-2.JPG|First Day of School Drummer Boy.JPG|Stage Outfit M-4.JPG Red and Orange.JPG Cowboy.JPG Texas Style.JPG Matt's Texas Style.JPG